Welcome to the Pack Liza
by Legally Positive
Summary: Matt's little sister Liza has always been different but has always had a passon for singing. When she joins Glee she starts the greatest time of her life.
1. Getting in The Club

I'm not your average student at McKinley High. Since birth I've been different. I was born with one eye blind and it's affected my whole body. I can't see over to the left very well without turning my head.I can't walk a staright line, I can only walk diagonally. I have these weird spasm attacks where my body jerks and then somebody always stares. I get the feeling like I'm falling but I'm still on the ground and I have to step back. And on top I can't deal with really loud noises very well. And because of all this I'm bullied by Cherrios day after day.

But despite this I've had a passion for singing since I was 11. Now I'm 14 years old and every Wednesday afternoon I sit outside the chorus room door and just listen to the Glee Club sing. I just wish I could join. Now the Gleeks are coming out. Time to head out. "Liza what you still doing here?" Matt asked me.

"I uh asked to help me with history class."

"Cool. Wanna head home?"

"Sure." I wanted to be just like my older brother, a gleek. Sometime in the middle of the night I decied I'd talk to about Glee.

*Next Day*

I told Matt to wait up for me so I could talk to . "Mr. Schuester?" I said as I walked in his room.

"Yes?" He looked kinda confused at me.

"I was wondering if I could join New Directions?"

"Well first of all what's your full name? Middle name is included."

"Elizabeth Annabelle Rufference. But People just call me Liza for short."

"Are you Matt's little sister?"

"Uh Huh."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Sure. I'm gonna sing "Wish I Were Here" from Next to Normal."

"Give me what ya got."

The music started playing and I felt the energy go through my blood.

_"In an instant lighting flashes and the burst my leave me blind. When the bolts of lighting crashes and it burns right through my mind. It's like someonedrained my brain, put my frozen mind to thaw. Let the lethergy and pay out while I stood and watched in awe. I am riding on the brightest buzz. I am worlds away from who I was. And they told me it would change me, but I don't know how it does. I have lived a life of clouds and grey, but this is crystal clear, wish I were here. I imagine its remarkable, exuberant, austere wish I were here. It's euphoria, it's anger, it's the winter wind is fire. And it kills my deepest hunger as it fills me with desire. I'm the light and heat of every sun. I'm the bullet from a magic gun. And I'm trying to enjoy it but I'm missing all the fun! Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling the hope the heat the fear, wish I were here. Is this someone else's headshot? Do I just diasapper? Wish I were here. Wish I were here. Wish I were here.... Plug me in and turn me on and flip the switch I'm good as gone. It slits my skin and trips my brain. And feel the burn but I don't feel the PAINNN. Is my brain reborn or is it wrecked. In freedom or in fear! Wish I were here! Wish I were.. Have I blown my mind forever? Is cloudy my new clear? Wish I were here. Wish I were here. Wish I were here. Wish I were.... Can I hide my stupid hunger? Fake some confidance and cheer? Wish I were here. Wish I were....."_ I sang with all my heart and soul.

"Liza! That's amazing! Do you know how talented you really are?" Mr. Schuester said. "You are so in the club! We practice Wednesdays right after school so just go down to the choir room okay?"

"Okay."

And little did I know that would start my Gleek journey forever.


	2. My First Day As a Gleek

I sat in the back of the choir room waiting for to come in. I was being stared at. "Who is that girl?" A girl with dark brown hair in the front asked.

"That's my little sister." My brother told the girl.

"What's her name?" An African American girl behind her asked.

"Her name's Liza. Look let tell you about her." We waited 15 more minutes and then Mr. Schuester came in.

"Alright guys, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member of New Directions; Liza."

"Hi." was all I could think to say.

"Liza why don't you go put your name on the board outside."

"Okay." I went outside the room and wrote my name on the Gleek board.

When I came back in Mr. Schue started to talk again. "All right guys today we're gonna do a 'Keep Holding On' Rehearsal." Then the girl that was talking to my brother earlier raised her hand. "Yes Rachel."

"How's it gonna work with 13 people?" Rachel asked.

"We'll figure that out as we go. Anymore questions?" Silence. "Okay. Let's go down to the auditorium."

We went down to the auditoruim where I had seen my brother sing for the first time last month. The band started to play the music and then we sstarted to sing and dance. All was fine until I had a spasm attack. Some of the cheerios laughed and I was okay until I had another one about 30 seconds later. Then the Puck and Mike laughed with the Cheerios. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of rehearsal and went under the bleacher and just held my knees.

After 20 minutes I saw the cheerios coming out with the football players. I just hid farther unde the bleachers so they couldn't see me. Then I saw her. "Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey" was all I could say back.

"Why'd you run out of Glee? Your brother said you were excited for it."

"I was until I knew the cheerios would make fun of something I can't control."

"What can't you control? The way your body moves sometimes?"

"It's more than that. Here, hold this for a second." I said giving her my contact lens case and pulled of my colored contact. "See this?" I said pointing to my left eye. "It's blind and it affects everything. I can't balance right, can't walk a straight line, makes random spasm attacks, and my eye is blue and white when the other is hazel. The only thing I can make better is the color. I have to put this lens in to make it look normal."

"We'll that's just the way Cheerios are. The make fun of anything that's different from them."

"Whenever they make fun of me like that I just wanna listen to my Next to Normal CD and cry."

"You like musicals too?"

"Uh huh. It's just another reason for cheerios to make fun of me though."

"I love musicals. Have you heard of Spring Awakening?"

"I've heard of it but never really listened to it."

"Wanna come home with me and listen?"

"Sure let me go tell my brother." I ran over to the football fleid and told him I was leaving. That afternoon was the best one I'd had since I'd started High School 2 months ago. I finally found someone who realted to me. That night I went to sleep with the feeling happiness for a friend.


	3. Jake

I walked out of my 3rd period advanced music class with Rachel when I saw him. He was cute but he looked depressed. Then Rachel looked at me. "You like him?"

"He's cute. I can't help it."

"This might help. His name is Jake."

"Why's he so depressed?"

"Didn't you here about it on the news?" I shaked my head no. "His little sister and her friend committed suicide together last month."

"That was right around when my one and only friend who understood me, committed."

"Was her name Erica?"

"No her name was Abigail."

"What was her last name?"

"Rogerson."

"Liza, I hate to tell you this but that was Jake's little sister."

"No it couldn't be. She never said she had a brother."

"Well she did. The few times Jake does talk to me her was somewhere out in the country. The place Abigail and Erica killed themselves. But now I'm worried that Jake might kill himself."

"Hey I gotta go class starts in 2 minutes and I have to run to the other side of the school."

"Okay. I'll see you in glee."

"You too." While I sat in my algabra class all I could think about was Jake. I felt scared for him, nervous, an even kind of flirty. "LIZA!" My math teacher Ms. Jett yelled at me.

"Yes?" I said blushing.

"I asked you if you could solve the equation using the 5 steps?"

"um Sure." I said embarassed. I got up there did the problem and went right back to daydreaming. That afternoon at Glee said he had an annocment.

"Guys this is Jake and he's our new member." I could help but want to go up and hug him because he looked so down. "Alright today we're gonna start a new number today. Boys your are going to be warriers. Our song is "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Girls you'll all be dressed as boys. Are you guys okay with it?" Nobody raised their hand so we went on. " Girls you guys willwear a black boy's wig. Except for you Liza." He said pointing to me. "You'll be wearing a girl's wig-"

"Why am I wearing a girl's wig? I am a girl." I kinda cut him off.

"Well your red hair will stand out of the group and you need to look simaler enough to tell your a girl but think your a guy."

"Okay." We sang through the number and it was awesome. I didn't even spaz out. After glee Jake came up to me. "Hey Liza."

"Hey Jake."

"You did really good Liza."

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on a date with me to have pia and a movie?"

"That'd be great." I wanted to scream so badly because this was the first time a guy asked me out.

"Saturday at 7 o'clock?"

"That'd be great Jake."

"Well I'll see you then."

"Later."

"Later." Later that night I called Rachel to tell her about it. "Rachel guess what!"

_"What?"_ she said through her phone_._

"Jake asked me out on a date!"

_"That's great Liza."_

"You have any tips? I've never been on a date."

_"Just relax and that's all I can say because I haven't either."_

"Oh. Well I'll see you 3rd period tomorrow?"

_"Yep."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

Saturday finally rolled around and I had Mercedes in my room helping me pick the right clothes.

"Okay did he say it was casual or formal?" Mercedes asked.

"He said casual."

"Alright let's see what we got. Do you have any blue jeans?"

"Yah. They're in my closet."

"Okay thats a good start. Lat's see what shirts you have." She looked in my closet and all she saw was either Cinacintti Reds shirt or Bengals shirt. "Alright this is a problem. You and Rachel are about the same size right?"

"Yeah." I was curious why she asked.

She got out her phone. "Rachel it's Mercedes. I need some help. Liza's trying to get dressed for her date and all she has is team shirts. You think you could bring over a shirt that'd look good with blue jeans? Thanks. I'll see you later."

About 15 minutes Rachel came over with a pink and white shirt on shirt. "Thank you Rachel. I really wanted to look good for this."

"It's okay. Now go out their and have fun with him."

"And thank you Mercedes for the fashion help."

"No prob. Just have fun."

"Liza! There's a boy here for you!" My mom shouted up the steps.

"Coming Mom! I'll see you guys after while.I'll call you 2 and Tina too."

"Bye." Mercedes and Rachel said in unison.

"There you are." Jake said to me.

"Yep here I am."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." We went up to Pizza Hut and our converastion flowed real nice. We mainly talked about our families and to my surprise he talked about Abigail.

"I remeber the night before Abigail and Erica took the bus to the field she told me she loved me and I was the best brother she could have. Then the next day she left and left a note saying she had to go. Later that night I found her in the field I played in ,with Erica, and both of them had bullets in their chests." By now he was crying. But then again so was I.

"I know how you feel. Abigail emailed me and told me I was the best friend she could have and that she had to say goodbye for a while."

"I know she would tell me about after I came home from playing guitair."

"W better get going if we want to be in time for ther movie." I said.

"Okay." I got out my purse when he stopped me. "No I'll pay."

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. So what did you want to see?"

"How about 'Fame'?

"Sound good." The movie was awesome. Jake put his arm around me. Then afterwards he gave me a goodnight kiss. After the date I ran up to my room to call the girls. "Hey Tina." I said in my cell after I canged clothes.

"Hey Li-liza." Tina said a little more nasal than normal because if her cold.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Been bett-tter. Heard you went on a da-da-date. How was it?" She said then coughed a few times.

"IT was amzing but I think I'll let you go to sleep. I'll tell you Monday."

"Okay. Well bye."

"Bye." Then I called Mercedes and Rachel before sleeping.


	4. Confessions

"Okay guys. Today were gonna take a break from rehearsing and get to know each other a little better," Mr. Schue said when he walked into the choir room. "Mercedes, Puck, can you help me put up these chairs?"

"Sure," the two incoherently said. With that chairs were put into the corner including Artie's wheelchair.

We all sat down in pairs. Rachel was with Quinn. Brittany was with Santana. Mercedes and Tina were together. Mike was alongside my brother. Artie was in Finn's lap. Kurt was next to Puck. Jake and I sat together holding hands. Mr. Schue sat in the middle of all of us. "Alright so Mike can you start us off?" he asked.

"Sure. Not many people know Tina and I are cousins."

"Never would have guessed that one," Mr. Schue said with complete honesty. "Jake do you wanna go next?"

"Yeah, but can I do 2?"

"Go ahead."

"Well for one my name is actually Jacob-Tyler. But my bigger secert my surprise you more."

"Then tell white boy!" Mercedes almost yelled.

"Well I was a part of Vocal Adrenaline for 2 years."

My boyfriend was apart of our rival glee club? "What do you mean? I though you lived in Lima your whole life," I proclaimed.

"See I moved to Lima this year. When Abigail committed, we moved. I was in their glee club with Abigail or Abigail-Grace as my ex-teammates call her, and my brother Ryan-Joshua and my other sister Megan-Ashley."

"Damn, your parents have a thing for hyphens," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but only our parents call us by our hyphen names."

I swear if Rachel was able to get a break from these nightmares and get some sleep, she would be begging for Carmel's secrets. Since Rachel was too tired, Tina took on the responsibility to ask about their routines. Jake responded with, "Well I don't really know much about this year except when we left they were working on "When You're Home" from In the Heights."

Everyone was really excited. Even though we only knew one number it could still help. Rachel showed her excitment even though she was sleep deprived.

"Alright guys, I know you're excited about having a former member of Vocal Adrenaline on our team, but you guys remembered what happened when Coach Slyvester cheated against us. So we don't want to be like them. Liza how about you tell us something."

"Um okay. I was adopted. When Mom had Matt they told her that there was a 10% chance of having a baby."

"Are Taylor and Nick adopted too?" Rachel asked.

"No Taylor and Nick accidents. When Taylor came Mom's birth percentage dropped to 5, and after Nick it dropped to 2."

"Kurt do you wanna go next?"

The rest of the afternoon we learned things we never thought of. Like how Finn's Dad died in Iraq or how Tina is actually from South Korea. How Rachel was on the cheerleading squad in middle school. Mercedes having lived in Alaska and Hawaii in the same year. Matt still has the pet rock Anna I gave him when I was 5. Little things I woulf have never none. In short it was the most productively unprodutive meeting ever.

**I know it's short. I'm just running out of ideas.**

**~LP**


	5. It's Over! Liza's POV

I had to take the bus to school this morning for two reasons. 1. Rachel was home sick with the flu, so she couldn't give me a ride. 2. I can't stand riding in a car with my brother and six other football players. So I get on the bus and ride with the two newest members of New Directions, Haley and Aaron.

When I got on the bus, Haley and Aaron were having a mini make-out session. "Good morning guys," I said as I sat behind them.

"Morning Liza," they both said.

"I got some juicy gossip today," Haley said.

"You sound just like Kurt," I said.

"He's like a big sister to me," she defended.

"So what do you have, Hayls?" Aaron asked ruffling her hair a little.

"You know Jake Rogerson? Well I caught him making out with some senior named Angel. They've apparently had it on for three months."

_What? Jake's cheating on me? I thought he was better than that! He gave me a promise ring! People just don't other people promise rings and cheat on them for three months! He can have his ring back!_

I sat in silence the rest of the ride letting the shock overcome me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. About half-hour before homeroom, I went into the girls bathroom and cried. About a minute later Kurt and Mercedes came in. "So where's Rachel? We're supposed to have a Diva fest tonight," Mercedes asked and then she looked down at me. "Omigod Liza! What happened?"

"J-J-Jake cheated," I said trying to fight the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Come here," Mercedes said before giving me a hug. "I'll beat the crap out of him later." Normally I hate violence, but these were comforting words. She turned to Kurt and whispered, "Call Rachel."

"On it."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Mercedes said as she began to wipe my running mascara off my face.

Kurt on the other hand was on the phone with Rachel," Hey Rach, its Kurt. Where are you? You're feeling that bad? Oh, I guess a fever of 102 is an okay excuse. Kidding.. Just kidding. Look we need to meet at your house later considering you're in no state of going to Mercedes' place and because we have more scandal. Jake's been cheating on Liza. We'll be by after glee. Later. Feel better." Kurt flipped his phone down and said, "I know you want Rachel to help you through this, but unfortunately she's home sick with the flu. Do you want me to call Tina or Quinn?"

"Tina," I replied. Quinn didn't need the stress of my break-up on her. Plus I felt closer to Tina then Quinn.

"Tina, it's Kurt. Mercedes and I need you. Girls bathroom, 2nd floor. Liza found out Jake's been cheating on her. See you in a minute."

"Mercedes, what do I do with the ring?" I asked still fighting back the tears.

"What ring?"

"Back in October he gave me a promise ring."

"Do you know his locker combo?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me when we hit two months."

"Put it where you know he'll see it. And write a note that says _It's over._"

"I take it you've done this before?"

"Once or twice," she said before winking at Kurt.

Then Tina burst through the door. "I'm so sorry Liza. I never thought it would happen with you and Jake."

"It's alright. If Jake doesn't want me then its his loss."

"Your sounding more like Rachel everyday," Tina said. I'm taking that as a good thing.

"Come on let's go do this," Kurt said.

The four of us went into Jake's locker seeing that he had already been there since his Spanish book was gone. I wrote the small note and put it on his shelf. I slid the small ring off my finger and ran off to class.

-----

Glee was a little shorter this afternoon since Rachel wasn't there because Mr. Schue needed her to run our newest number, My Junk from Spring Awakening. I had managed to avoid Jake all day. Oh Crap! He's coming over here. "Lyla, why have you been avoiding me all day? What did I do to deserve this?" Jake said holding up my old promise ring.

"I know what you did."

He looked at me confused. "What did I do?"

"I know you're dating Angel. Why didn't you just break things off with me instead of hurting me?"

"Look Lyla-" I cut him off.

"It's over. No calling me Lyla anymore."

"Fine _Liza._ I only kept us together because I knew how hurt you'd be if we cut it off. I over heard your brother talking to Rachel, and he said because you were part blind no one wanted to go out or even be friends with you."

"You only stayed with me because I'm blind?! I thought we were real, Jake! I guess not..." I said then ran off crying to Kurt's Hummer.

Mercedes was in the back sea of Kurt's car waiting for me. When she saw I was crying again she held me close as Kurt's GPS read aloud directions to Rachel's house.

-----

The three of us went up familiar steps in Rachel's house. Rachel was asleep when we walked in and the top of her forehead was damp from sweat. Her Papa handed me a thermometer so I stuck it in her mouth to get what he needed. She stirred a little when I put it in her mouth, but she didn't wake up. 103.5 I left the room for a minute and told her Papa the temperature.

"So what happened after glee?" Kurt asked pulling up one of Rachel's chairs.

"I found out why Jake was still with me. He said it was because he didn't want to hurt me like everyone else did. He only stayed because I have a disability."

"What! I will cut him!" Mercedes screamed causing Rachel to wake up.

"Who you cutting, Mercedes?" Rachel mumbled wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"Jake. He's been cheating on our girl. Don't you remember this morning?"

"I don't remember anything past Daddy taking me to the emergency room last night."

"Well let us fill you in," Kurt said before getting behind Rachel with a hairbrush. "Liza, do you wanna tell her?"

"Sure," I said. "I was sitting on the bus this morning with Aaron and Haley. Haley told me she saw Jake and this senior named Angel making out and that they've been together for three months. I broke down in the girl's bathroom when Kurt and Mercedes found me. A few minutes later I went to Jake's locker and gave him back the promise ring. After glee he told me he only stayed with me because I have a disability."

"Are you sure this was Jake and not one of Jacob Ben Israel's ways of sabotage?"

"I was pretty sure of it when I saw him kissing another girl on the way back from music."

Rachel got back under her blanket as she began to shake from her fever again. I don't mind; she's sick and just wants to go to sleep. "So what are we going to do about this now?" she said before getting cut off with a coughing fit.

"I'm gonna ask Artie for help. He's probably delt with this before. No offence to you guys, but I think he's a better choice for right now. Mercedes, Kurt, you guys are great with the greif part, but I need another viewpoint, and Rachel I love you like a sister, but you're just too sick."

"It's all good. Artie can probably understand more than we can. Right guys?" Rachel said.

"Yeah."

"I need to get going. I have to pick up Nick from soccer practice," I said picking up my backpack and hoodie.

"We'll see you later," all three of my friends said.

"Later," I said going out Rachel's door.

----

After I picked up my little brother from practice and dropped him off with Taylor, I headed back to school. Artie had Jazz Band until 5:00, so I could still meet him. I waited for about 15 minutes when he came out. "Hey Liza, what are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Shoot."

"Has anyone every dated you just because of your wheelchair?"

"No can't say anyone has. People preatty much avoided me." Then Artie realised what was going on. "Oh man is that why Jake broke up with you?"

I couldn't take it anymore: I needed to cry again. I nodded yes before crying into his shoulder. "Come on. He's just jealous that we're different."

"That oddly makes me feel better."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"Okay.


	6. It's Over! Jake's POV

"I love you babe," I said kissing Angel. God it felt so good to date someone a year older than me.

"I'll see you after school," Angel said kissing my cheek. This all worked out because Ang had gymnastics and swim practice until 7:15. So I can go all out with Liza until Angel gets home. I know that you're not supposed to date two women, but Liza and I aren't really dating. Liza just thinks we're dating since she still has the promise ring I gave her three months ago.

Don't get me wrong. When Liza and I first dated, I did love her. Now it feels like we're fading away from each other. That's when I met Angel. I was walking through a bookstore when she spotted me. We talked a little and she asked me out.

We've been going out for three months; I can't get myself to break it off with Liza.

I needed to grab my Science book before I head to second period because I needed to finish my homework. I got laid last night, and I couldn't focus on the nervous system.

I dialed 36-42-15 to get my books. _What the hell is this?_ The small ring I gave Liza three months ago sits on my locker shelf on a note that says_ It's over. _What's going on? Omigod. Did Liza find out about me and Angel? Please tell me she's just PMSing. Maybe Rachel knows what's going on. The two of them are really close.

I pulled out my Blackberry and dialed Rachel. _"Hello?"_ a small raspy voice came through the phone.

"Rach? Is that you?"

_"Yes, it's me, Jake. What's up?"_

"I found a note in my locker from Liza with my promise ring. Do you know anything about it?"

_"Sorry Jake. I don't know much other than Kurt called me saying something happened between you two. What have you done wrong in the past week or so?" _

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is, I wouldn't listen to Spring Awakening the other night." Rachel didn't need to know about the cheating if all this happened because I didn't listen to a CD.

_"Just talk to her after glee."_

"I guess I'll see you there later."

_"Jake, I'm not coming to glee. I'm not even at school today."_

"Then, where are you?"

_"Sometimes you're just as naive as Finn. If you can't tell, I'm home sick with the flu."_

Oh... That's why her voice sounds so bad. "Well, I'll see you when you get back."

_"Later, Jake."_

"Later, Rachel. I hope you feel better," I said then hung up my phone.

* * *

All day I couldn't help wonder what was going on. Thankfully glee was shorter due to Rachel's absence. I approached her afterwards.

"Lyla, why have you been avoiding me all day? What did I do to deserve this?" I said holding up her promise ring.

"I know what you did."

I looked at her confused. "What did I do?"

"I know you're dating Angel. Why didn't you just break things off with me instead of hurting me?"

"Look Lyla-" she cut me off.

"It's over. No calling me Lyla anymore."

"Fine _Liza._ I only kept us together because I knew how hurt you'd be if we cut it off. I over heard your brother talking to Rachel, and he said because you were part blind no one wanted to go out or even be friends with you."

"You only stayed with me because I'm blind?! I thought we were real, Jake! I guess not..." Then she walked off.

Man I screwd up big time. One of the only people to truely care about me just walked out on me. I guess it is my fault. I'd rattle off to Matt, but he left to chase Liza. Plus he gave me a look that said _What the Hell_ _did you do to make my little sister cry like this?_ Matt may be quiet, but when it comes to Nick, Taylor, and Liza, he gets extremely protective.

What do I do now?


End file.
